1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an auxiliary motor for vehicles such as bicycles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an auxiliary magnetic motor power structure for such vehicles that incorporates three-phase magnetic coils on a fixed ring coupled to an internal running axle in a brushless switching Auxiliary Magnetic Motor (AMM) propulsion system. The system incorporates a plurality of Hall effect ICs that operate to feed back a signal for optimal motor control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles and other manually powered vehicles remain a prevalent mode of transportation. In recent years, widespread concerns regarding air pollution and other environmental protection issues have further encouraged the use of such vehicles. One obvious drawback of these vehicles as reliable modes of transportation, however, is the limited propulsion that an operator may generate on them. For trips of any significant length, they are practically useless for most people. Thus, bicycles and other such vehicles are limited to local travel uses.
Motorized bicycles are known in the art, but typically, the control systems, the motor systems, the control circuitry design, and the motor gear boxes associated with such prior art bicycles are characterized by numerous problems. The problems encountered are as follows:
1. Control System: The conventional design architecture is to locate the motor directly on the axle of the vehicle's running wheel. To start the motor, a control switch coupled to a battery and circuitry of an electronic motor is actuated. Open loop operation results wherein once the switch is actuated, full power transmits to the given drive wheel, resulting in vehicle motion which is, initially at least, difficult to control. If the operator is not extremely careful, catastrophic collisions could easily result. Even aside from the fixed current, fixed voltage, fixed speedometer, and fixed torque outputs in these bicycles, the motor itself may not be automatically controlled precisely enough to actuate only where sufficiently necessitated by the bicycle speed being maintained, and the electric power source (battery) may be prematurely exhausted as a consequence. The resulting power deficiency would further degrade vehicle performance.
2. Motor System: In conventional motorized bicycles, the electric motor is of the brush type which in most cases is not only heavy, but is also very bulky. Their incorporation in a bicycle yields a far from delicate and sleek motor vehicle. Few, if any, such prior art motorized bicycles have met with much success in commercial markets.
3. Circuitry Design: In conventional motorized bicycles, conductive lines pass directly through various points in the case of the motor, separately connecting to power supply and starter. The main circuitry is positioned quite far from the center of the drive wheel axle. It is often difficult to design a central bearing seat for the circuitry that is not bulky and awkward, and avoidance of circuitry damage becomes difficult.
4. Motor Gear Box: Conventional motorized bicycles incorporate motors that occupy much space and are quite difficult to service. In addition, the actuating and changing of motor speed is controlled through the traditional coupling of brush and distributed electric plate mechanisms. The motor design itself is, therefore, relatively complicated. For instance, the number and routing of coils must be well calculated and precisely controlled relative to their contact points. Also, after a period of use, electric brush damages will invariably occur from repeated mechanical contacts, and the motor's operational life will be shortened. Thus, this design is not very practical.
These four practical problems of conventional motorized bicycles pose significant obstacles for manufacturers, which at the present time, have not been adequately addressed.